


Notes on the Radiance of a Particular Angel

by Estel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: Crowley's brief thoughts on his dearest (and possibly only) friend, Aziraphale, and the light that radiates from him.





	Notes on the Radiance of a Particular Angel

He moves in the light. It leads ahead of him like a gleeful pet and trails at his heels like exuberant waves behind a ship. It is not to be confused with Grace, of which he has his share, but the unabashed radiance in which he exists is hardly the fault of any Godly touch. Lord knows, not all angels possess such glowing effervescence.

It is a wonder he ever needs a reading light or a candle to dine by.

He uses it as a means of seeing the brilliance of the world that spills out past his front door. Somehow the whole of the clamoring London street’s cobblestones brighten when he steps from his threshold. It’s horrible, really.

And somehow he deems a lowly demon worthy of casting a shadow across his uninterrupted spotlight. Slithering from the shadows and mucking up a perfectly good sunspot that could power the whole of England without brownouts or massive surcharges. (Again, horrible, honestly.)

Blessed angelic patience mixed with a healthy appetite for knowledge intertwine to create a font of questions rooted in purity and concern. Funny enough, questions have brought about more ruin in the eyes of Heaven than holiness, but somehow his inquiries remain sunny. Unaffected.

Illumination everywhere. Incandescent desire for knowledge within.

Let me cast my shadow near you a little longer.


End file.
